Juste une fleur
by Gaby Adams
Summary: UA Omegaverse. Pour Tsukiyama, les omegas sont autant de fleurs à cultiver pour mieux sentir leurs parfums dès qu'elles éclosent. Toutefois, il va faire la connaissance d'une qui fait l'objet d'une convoitise des plus dangereuses et des plus morbides. Yaoi. Tsukiyama x Kaneki.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Tokyo Ghoul ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou, voici une petite pause avec une fic que j'ai écrite sous le coup de l'inspiration en regardant un épisode de Tokyo Ghoul. Alors tout d'abord, c'est ma première fic sur ce fandom, ensuite, celle-ci se passe dans un UA Omegaverse où les goules n'existent pas et niveau couple ce sera du Tsukiyama x Kaneki. A la base, j'ai connu Tokyo Ghoul via des doujins sur ce couple puis en regardant l'anime. Voici la première partie. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)**

Pour Shû Tsukiyama, la vie était surtout une question d'esthétisme.

La recherche de la beauté véritable, la merveilleuse sensation d'atteindre cet idéal et de s'en enivrer, cet exquis plaisir des sens presqu'inaccessible pour le commun des mortels, voilà ce qu'il désirait par dessus tout.

Tous les jours, il ne cessait de remercier le ciel de l'avoir fait naitre alpha.

Ainsi, Tsukiyama avait l'embarras du choix au milieu de cet infini champ de fleurs qui exhalait une variété innombrable de fragrances différentes. Dès qu'il en trouvait une à son goût, Shû l'entretenait avec délicatesse en attendant l'éclosion prochaine et une fois ce moment tant attendu arrivé, il en profitait pour humer ce doux arome jusqu'à satiété avant d'en passer à une autre.

Après tout, même les fleurs les plus belles avaient tendance à se faner une fois écloses. Pourtant, au lieu de le mépriser, ces jolies plantes le remerciaient souvent avec gratitude, parfois avec regret en souhaitant revivre ce plaisir intense mais fugace parce que ce moment fut pour la plupart un fardeau. Mais Tsukiyama était ainsi : les senteurs allaient et venaient, il ne parvenait pas à en trouver une qui l'envouterait totalement.

En contemplant la dernière en date allongée contre lui dans le grand lit à baldaquin de sa chambre au décorum luxueux, Tsukiyama commençait à trouver cette manie de collectionner les odeurs les plus suaves d'une grande monotonie. Un collier ras-du-cou ornait le cou de sa dernière conquête, seule condition qu'il imposait pour pleinement se satisfaire sans aucune conséquence derrière, contrairement à une de ses congénères qui poussait son désir à l'extrême en fauchant les fleurs une fois son plaisir assouvi.

Une vraie mante religieuse en y pensant.

Lui faisait preuve de plus de délicatesse en préparant en avance le terrain au moment où les fleurs qu'il choisissait se déracineraient de lui. Toutefois, il y eut une chose que Tsukiyama n'avait pas prévu, une chose qui allait chambouler son quotidien et ébranler quelque peu son éthique.

Il n'avait pas prévu que cette croqueuse d'omegas et lui allaient convoiter la même fleur.

Ken Kaneki buvait tranquillement son café en compagnie de Hide tout en bavardant avec lui sur les oeuvres littéraires qui l'avaient marqué. Il aimait bien l'ambiance de l'Antique, le café avait une ambiance cozy qui le détendait après avoir passé la journée à suivre les cours à l'université de même que le tempérament jovial de son ami lui rendit le sourire, chassant cette mélancolie qui le prenait au coeur le plus souvent. Sans Hide, Ken serait en proie à la solitude maintenant et pour un omega, cela pouvait être dangereux. Une serveuse s'approcha pour leur donner l'addition.

Ses yeux bleus marine sondèrent un moment Hide avant de retourner au comptoir non sans l'avoir copieusement poignardé du regard. "Tu crois que j'ai mes chances?, chuchota-t-il à Ken qui eut un rire gêné, elle s'appellerait Touka, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Vu la façon dont elle t'a regardé, je ne crois pas Hide, répondit Ken avec un rire gêné, et c'est une alpha comme toi.

\- Ça, ce n'est qu'un détail pour moi et laisse-moi au moins rêver, rouspéta son ami, aaah, j'aurais aimé être un alpha classe comme mon pote Nishiki, continua-t-il en soupirant, au moins, lui a une compagne. La chance.

\- Tu as encore tout le temps devant toi, tenta de le rassurer le noiraud quand il fut interrompu par le bruit d'un objet tombant au sol. "Ah zut. Quelle maladroite."

Ses yeux ne purent se détacher de la jeune fille qui s'était baissée pour le ramasser. Sa longue chevelure violine tombait en cascade le long de ses délicates épaules et réhaussait le teint laiteux de sa peau. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends?, chuchota Hide en le tançant plus que nécessaire, va l'aborder au lieu de la regarder comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde."

Ken déglutit légèrement avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et se lever pour aider la jeune fille en s'accroupissant pour prendre le livre et le lui tendre. Il fut ému par le timide regard qu'elle lui lança. "Euh, merci.

\- Ce... Ce n'est rien, bafouilla Ken en se grattant la tête pour ensuite remarquer, ah, je vois que vous lisez aussi les oeuvres de Takatsuki. C'est un de mes auteurs favoris.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit la jeune femme en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté d'une manière ingénue, nous pourrions en discuter, qu'en dites-vous? A moins que vous n'alliez partir avec votre ami.

\- Ça va, fit Hide en sortant de table pour payer l'addition, de toute façon, je dois voir Nishiki donc je te laisse Kaneki, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, tu me diras comment ton rencard s'est passé, il termina ensuite à voix haute dès qu'ils furent sur le seuil, au revoir."

Ken fut encore plus nerveux en voyant son ami partir pour le laisser avec cette ravissante inconnue. Cette dernière le guida jusqu'à une table située au fond où ils s'installèrent pour discuter. "Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, fit Ken d'un ton désolé, je me nomme Ken Kaneki, j'étudie à l'université non loin d'ici.

\- Rize Kamishiro, se présenta la jeune femme avec un discret sourire, je fais mes études dans le même campus que toi. Je te croise souvent mais à chaque fois je n'ose pas t'aborder.

\- Ah..." Kaneki se sentit un peu gêné de cette confession. C'était la première fois qu'une fille s'interessait à lui. Des effluves de son odeur lui parvinrent à ses narines. La senteur de Rize-san était capiteuse sans être trop prononcée, elle semblait même aux antipodes de son interlocutrice. "De quelle classe es-tu, Rize-san, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

\- Je suis une alpha, répondit Rize en baissant brièvement les yeux, c'est un peu gênant de le dévoiler comme ça. La plupart des personnes fuient après que je leur dis.

\- Cela ne m'effraie pas, la rassura Kaneki avec un petit sourire, et puis je suis un omega donc..." Ses mots moururent au moment même où une odeur commença à flotter dans l'air. Celle-ci fut agréablement boisée tout en gardant une certaine délicatesse. L'alpha à qui cette senteur appartenait s'était assis au comptoir. Ken le trouvait d'une grande beauté avec une ressemblance certaine avec Rize-san d'ailleurs à commencer par la couleur de leur chevelure. Elles possédaient la même nuance violette... "Kaneki-kun?, l'appela alors Rize d'une voix confuse.

\- Ah euh, excuse-moi, j'ai été distrait, s'excusa timidement le noiraud, où en étions-nous...?"

Pendant qu'ils continuèrent à converser, Tsukiyama saluait une connaissance qui le lui rendit très bien. "Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire là, sale pervers?, maugréa Toka en terminant de nettoyer le comptoir.

\- Ah, ma chère Kirishima, fit Shû avec un grand sourire, ton fiel n'a d'égal que ta froideur. Je ne nie pas que c'est ce qui fait ton charme cependant, ajouta-t-il en reniflant légèrement l'air, mais je suis venu car j'ai senti l'odeur délicate d'une fleur mais je ne suis pas contre une bonne tasse de macchiato au caramel, non plus. Après tout, vous faites les meilleurs cafés du quartier.

\- Désolée de briser tes fantasmes mais quelqu'un a déjà mis des réservations sur ta fleur, rétorqua Toka en montrant Kaneki et Rize en train de discuter.

\- Mmmm, voilà qui est fort ennuyeux, déclara Tsukiyama en posant les yeux sur un Kaneki gêné en train de s'empourprer par timidité. Pour la première fois, son coeur se mettait à cogner sourdement à la vue d'une fleur. _Etrange, d'habitude je me sens brûler de désir dès que je sens un parfum attrayant mais là, je ressens autre chose en plus, plus... Plus... Bonté divine, je n'arrive pas à mettre de nom sur cette émotion troublante._

"Ceci dit, j'ai décidé de faire une petite entorse à la règle tacite qui me lie à cette chère Rize, ajouta-t-il à voix haute, est-ce que cet omega est un habitué?, demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Touka mit un moment avant de répondre. En temps normal, elle aurait envoyé balader ce pervers mais Kaneki était aussi le tuteur de Hinami, la fille d'une de ses amies à qui il donnait des cours particuliers. En plus, même si elle ne se l'avouait qu'à moitié, elle s'était attachée à cet omega genril mais très naïf et ne souhaitait en aucun cas qu'il se fasse tuer par cette tarée de Rize.

Même si c'était un gros obsédé, Tsukiyama traitait les omegas avec respect contrairement à cette alpha dérangée. "Kaneki est étudiant dans la même fac que Rize, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse, bien que pour elle, c'est un terrain de chasse. Il adore lire et c'est un grand timide. Je le connais car il donne des cours particuliers à la petite Hinami, la fille du docteur Fueguchi.

\- Ah oui, c'est lui qui me suit, déclara Tsukiyama avec un sourire, un très bon médecin. Je te remercie infiniment de m'informer, chère Kirishima."

Ils regardèrent ensuite Kaneki et Rize quitter le café, le noiraud saluant les serveurs. "Bien, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, fit Shû en patientant pendant que Touka prépara le macchiato au caramel qu'il avait commandé, au fait, si je puis me permettre, je n'ai toujours pas goûter aux bons petits plats de ton amie omega.

\- Et tu ne les goûteras jamais, grommela Touka en posant ensuite rageusement la tasse devant lui, hors de question que Yoriko fasse partie de ton jardin à cultiver.

\- Oh, je vois que tu es très véhémente quand je parle d'elle, la taquina Tsukiyama en portant la tasse à ses lèvres, votre amitié aurait-elle pris un autre chemin?"

Touka se retint de lui flanquer une gifle et se réfugia dans la réserve pour ne pas s'énerver à la vue de tous. La jeune alpha sursauta en entendant la voix de son patron. "Tu as bien fait, Touka. Ainsi, le petit Kaneki aura la vie sauve.

\- Oui mais je me méfie quand même de Tsukiyama, répliqua Touka en se donnant deux lègères claques pour se calmer, on ne sait jamais avec lui."

En tous cas, elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger Yoriko de ce pervers aux allures de dandy. Sa meilleure amie la tançait pour qu'elle la marque mais Touka ne souhaitait pas brûler les étapes. Après tout, elles étaient encore jeunes. La voix de Yoshimura la tira de ses pensées : "Tout ira bien."

 _J'espère que vous dites vrai._

 **Voili voilou pour la première partie. Je publierai la seconde bientôt et je m'excuse de trainer dans les autres fics et les requêtes. A bientôt. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers : Tokyo Ghoul ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou, voici la suite de la fic qui est plus longue par contre. Bonne lecture :)**

Le lendemain matin, Ken suivit distraitement le cours à l'amphithéatre tout en réfléchissant à comment davantage aborder Rize-san. La jeune alpha était d'une nature plus discrète que lui et mis à part discuter au sujet de leurs coups de coeur littéraires et apprendre que rentrer seule chez elle l'effrayait, le noiraud n'avait pas parlé d'autres choses.

Bon, c'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient et surtout, c'était la première fois pour lui qu'il conversait avec une fille d'une manière plus intime. Toutefois, mis à part Touka, Hinami et Ryouko-san, je n'en connais aucune autre.

Ken se demandait d'ailleurs si Rize-san le trouvait bien pour elle. Après tout, je suis un omega tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, j'ai peur de ne pas faire une bonne impression. Certes, Rize lui avait envoyé un message afin qu'ils se revoient mais... _Aaah, de quoi pourrait-on parler d'autre à part de nos livres préférés? J'ai peur qu'elle s'ennuie si... Tiens, cette odeur._

Ces mêmes effluves boisées qu'il avait senti hier au café, ils étaient dans l'air en ce moment. Kaneki attendit que le cours soit achevé pour se lever et quitter l'amphithéatre afin de retrouver à qui ce parfum appartenait. Hide lui avait envoyé un message ce matin pour lui annoncer qu'il allait être occupé aujourd'hui et aussi pour le prévenir qu'il le harcèlerait au sujet de Rize plus tard.

 _Il ne changera jamais_ , soupira-t-il avec un léger rire, _je lui enverrai un message après._ Le noiraud arriva à la sortie de l'immeuble où il découvrit l'alpha séduisant d'hier en train de donner une fleur à des jeunes filles venues l'aborder. "Je suis désolé mesdemoiselles mais je dois vous quitter, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix douce en saluant les jeunes filles déçues de la main avant de partir à sa rencontre, bonjour, le salua-t-il ensuite avec un tendre sourire, j'étais curieux au sujet de l'omega qui a fait tourner la tête à mon amie et je dois dire que je comprends la raison maintenant.

\- Vous êtes une connaissance de Rize-san?, demanda Ken en levant les yeux vers l'alpha. Sa prestance ne lui paraissait pas imposante mais cet homme possédait un charisme qui l'hynoptisait malgré lui. Le noiraud le trouvait aussi attirant que son odeur, il ne se le cachait pas toutefois le fait qu'il soit un proche de Rize-san l'intriguait.

"Oui, répondit Tsukiyama en portant la main de l'omega à ses lèvres, je me nomme Shû Tsukiyama, ravi de te connaitre, Ken Kaneki." _Aaah, quelle enivrante fragrance,_ s'émerveilla-t-il en humant légèrement le parfum émanant de cette peau douce, _oooh, je meurs d'envie de continuer à la sentir_ , se dit-il en lâchant la main à regret, _mais il vaut mieux éviter de l'effrayer._

Kaneki retirait en effet la main en fuyant son regard, visiblement troublé par ce contact. L'omega ne sut comment réagir face à ce baise-main toutefois, le nom de Shû Tsukiyama lui était familier. _Mais oui.._. "Vous êtes le célèbre critique gastronomique? Beaucoup de personnes encensent vos conseils concernant les restaurants à fréquenter."

Une autre rumeur disait aussi qu'il était un grand séducteur d'omegas mais Ken tentait de ne pas y croire. Ce n'était pas son genre de juger d'après les racontars écrits dans la presse à scandales. "Allons, je ne fais que transmettre le bon goût, répondit Tsukiyama en faisant mine de s'éventer, plaisanterie à part, je ne me cache pas que j'étais surpris d'avoir vu Rize hier en si charmante compagnie, poursuivit-il avec un petit sourire, elle est si secrète habituellement.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien la connaitre, constata Kaneki avec une mine plus assombrie, je sais que je ne la connais que depuis hier mais je crains d'être ridicule si on continue à se voir, elle et moi.

\- Rize et moi sommes de bons amis tous deux des férus de lecture même si nous avons d'autres choses en commun, expliqua Tsukiyama en sentant distraitement une fleur, et je dois t'avouer que je suis heureux de connaitre quelqu'un d'autre possédant le même goût pour la littérature." Il proposa ensuite avec un grand sourire. "Et si nous lions connaissance? De cette manière, je pourrai aussi te conseiller au sujet de Rize."

Kaneki eut un instant d'hésitation. Déjà que sortir avec une fille le destabilisait, le fait d'avoir de nouveaux amis autre que Hide l'intimidait un peu. Cependant, le noiraud accepta la proposition de Tsukiyama. Il avait besoin de voir davantage de monde et cet alpha lui était sympathique.

Les jours suivants, le jeune omega les passa en alternant entre ses cours à la fac, son tutorat avec Hinami, ses sorties avec Hide, ses rendez-vous avec Rize et ceux avec Tsukiyama-san. C'était étrange de voir combien ses journées étaient remplies maintenant mais Ken fut satisfait de ce changement.

Grace à Tsukiyama-san, il arrivait à mieux converser avec Rize-san maintenant mais il découvrait aussi de nouvelles choses que cela fut des oeuvres d'art lorsque le critique gastronomique l'invitait au musée ou des plats occidentaux lorsqu'il l'invitait dans des restaurants très chics. Des fois, il leur arrivait de se poser dans un salon de thé pour siroter un cappucino tout en écoutant de la musique classique.

Sa compagnie lui était très agréable, celle de Rize-san aussi d'ailleurs cependant, l'omega se rendit compte que la jeune femme alpha et lui entretenaient une relation platonique. Ils n'avaient rien fait si ce n'était se tenir la main et le noiraud savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin. _Mais Rize-san et moi sommes tous les deux tellement timides_ , pensa-t-il pendant qu'il fixait le plafond de sa chambre allongé sur son lit, _comment faire?_

Ken décida alors d'en parler à Tsukiyama. S'il se confiait à Hide, ce dernier lui conseillerait probablement de foncer et ce n'était pas une très bonne entrée en la matière pour une personne comme Rize-san.

"Séduire Rize, tu dis?, s'enquit Shû pendant que Ken et lui buvait une tasse de thé dans son boudoir. Il avait invité l'omega chez lui suite à son appel, décommandant même un rendez-vous pour goûter le plat du jour d'un des restaurants les plus cotés dans la capitale.

Ces derniers jours en compagnie de Kaneki lui avait fait l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais, sa compagnie lui était de plus en plus agréable au point qu'il n'arrivait plus à le considérer comme une fleur maintenant mais comme Ken Kaneki, un omega charmant, cultivé et adorable dans sa timidité.

Un omega à l'odeur ensorcelante qui occupait maintenant toutes ses pensées.

Le simple fait de l'imaginer en pature pour satisfaire la soif sanguinaire de Rize le mettait profondément en colère maintenant mais que pouvait-il faire à part veiller discrètement sur lui? Cette tueuse s'échappait à chaque fois de sa prison et Yoshimura avait demandé à ce que personne ne la dénonce de peur des représailles.

L'instabilité de Rize était connue de beaucoup de monde dans le coin où l'Antique se trouvait. C'était aussi pour cette raison de Kirishima se retint d'avertir la police quand elle passait, certainement pour protéger sa chère Yuriko. Toutefois, Tsukiyama choisit de ne plus y penser et se focalisa sur Kaneki en posant doucement la tasse de porcelaine sur la table basse devant eux.

Le boudoir était sa salle favorite dans le manoir qu'était sa demeure. Il y avait mis quelques étagères où y étaient rangés les ouvrages favoris de sa très grande bibliothèque, son piano où il pouvait recréer ses mélodies préférées si situait près de la fenêtre et la banquette où ils étaient assis fut très confortable avec ses renforcements en velours lie-de-vin.

En tous cas, ce n'était pas solennel. "Bien sûr que je peux te conseiller à ce sujet, Kaneki-kun, fit Shû en le regardant poser à son tour la tasse de thé vide qu'il tenait, mais pour cela, une démonstration vaut toutes les paroles."

Ken tressaillit au moment où l'alpha s'approcha doucement de lui pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Déjà qu'il était mal à l'aise avec tout ce décorum luxueux, cette proximité avec Tsukiyama-san l'embarrassait beaucoup et pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Son odeur l'enveloppait délicatement, la chaleur de son corps lui était trop...

Il se noya dans les prunelles violines qui le regardaient avec une tendresse non feinte. "Pour que Rize tombe dans tes bras, il faut simplement lui montrer tes émotions, faire en sorte de la couver d'une tendre affection comme ceci, poursuivit-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue, lui faire sentir combien elle est belle et désirable à tes yeux, sussura-t-il ensuite en laissant courir doucement son pouce sur sa pommette, et combien son odeur est envoutante, chuchota-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent avant de se reprendre aussitôt, good grief, voilà que je m'égare, déclara-t-il avec une voix toute guillerette tout en s'écartant de lui, mais je pense avoir fait le tour de la question."

Ken hocha la tête sans mot dire, plus déboussolé que jamais. Cet échange avait beau être une leçon pour Tsukiyama-san, il avait été sur le point de le prendre au sérieux en croyant qu'il s'adressait vraiment à lui. Et de l'embrasser. _Ça ne va pas du tout et ce n'est pas correct envers Rize-san._ Oui, il ne niait pas que l'alpha l'attirait mais là... _Ça devient dangereux_ , pensa-t-il en baissant les yeux _, il faut que je mette de la distance._ "Je vais y aller, Tsukiyama-san, répliqua-t-il en se levant, merci du conseil.

\- Attends, Kaneki-kun, fit Tsukiyama en le retenant, il est encore tôt et je comptais t'inviter à diner, poursuivit-il d'un ton presqu'implorant, je connais un restaurant qui fait un excellent steak Salisbury."

Ken savait que le critique gastronomique le prenait par les sentiments et puis, depuis qu'il avait commencé à sortir davantage, l'omega ne se cachait pas que l'ambiance était devenue morose lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui. Le noiraud voudrait bien invité Tsukiyama-san dans son appartement mais il eut peur de sa réaction honnêtement. Il faisait partie de la plèbe, après tout et non de l'élite comme son ami. "Très bien, j'accepte."

Shû lui adressa un doux sourire. Plus que sa senteur, c'était la présence même de Kaneki-kun dont il ne pouvait plus se passer et contrairement aux autres fleurs, il ne fut pas impatient d'attendre ses chaleurs. Juste être présent à ses cotés lui suffisait. C'était déroutant comme façon de voir mais beaucoup plus agréable. Sa félicité en était même décuplée.

La nuit était tombée dehors lorsque Tsukiyama-san le raccompagna chez lui suite au délicieux diner que tous deux eurent savouré dans le restaurant proposé par l'alpha. "Tu as raison, Tsukiyama, fit Ken dès qu'ils furent sur le seuil de son appartement, le steak Salisbury était délicieux.

\- Je te l'avais dit, dit Tsukiyama en le regardant mettre la clé dans la serrure, je suis satisfait que tu l'ai trouvé à ton goût, j'aurais été triste si mon choix au sujet de cet établissement était erroné.

\- Par contre, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'invite, déclara l'omega en ouvrant la porte, il y a un stand près de ma fac qui font de très bons taiyaki, il se rembrunit, je sais que c'est loin de ce qu'on te propose dans les restaurants que tu fréquentes mais...

\- J'accepte cette proposition avec plaisir, Kaneki-kun, murmura Tsukiyama en se rapprochant de lui, je ne refuserai jamais tes invitations si cela me permet d'être encore à tes cotés." La délicate odeur de Kaneki se faisait plus prononcée, ce soir mais elle gardait cette douceur si enivrante qui le poussa à s'emparer des lèvres du noiraud sans crier gare. _Mmmm, que ses lèvres sont soyeuses,_ s'émerveilla-t-il tout en sentant l'omega répondre au baiser de manière hésitante.

Ken ne savait plus où il en était. Il aurait dû repousser Tsukiyama-san normalement mais la sensation de sa bouche butinant la sienne lui était trop addictive. L'omega en voulait plus et se mit à regretter lorsque Tsukiyama rompit le baiser à bout de souffle en chuchotant fiévreusement un "Marvelous" tout en caressant délicatement sa lèvre inférieure du pouce. "Je... Merci pour cette soirée, murmura-t-il en dégageant rapidement pour chez lui sans laisser le temps à Tsukiyama-san de s'excuser.

Ce baiser le désarçonnait.

Toutefois, il ne se posait pas la question pourquoi Tsukiyama avait fait ça. C'était évident. Tous deux éprouvait une attirance l'un envers l'autre, qui devenait de plus en plus sulfureuse. _Ressentirai-je ça si j'embrassai Rize-san?,_ pensa-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit tout en touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, _je_... _Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée,_ se dit-il ensuite amèrement.

Au même moment, Shû quitta la résidence où vivait Kaneki-kun en tentant tant bien que mal de respirer normalement. L'alpha haletait de désir, l'odeur du noiraud continuant à être entêtante, le souvenir de son visage aux pommettes rougissantes et aux lèvres entrouvertes encore imprimé dans sa mémoire. _C'est bien la première fois qu'un omega me fait autant d'effet_ , pensa-t-il avec amusement, _et voilà que je commence à me languir de lui._

Toutefois cette découverte intriguante fut coupée par une odeur beaucoup moins agréable, plus répugnante selon lui. Au moins, elle avait le mérite de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. "Que fais-tu ici, chère Rize?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire de façade.

\- Je passais dans le quartier pour voir le petit Kaneki, raconta Rize avec un sourire moqueur, mais là, je m'amuse de te voir verser autant dans le sentimentalisme. Tu ne traitais pas tes fleurs avec autant d'affection avant, Tsukiyama.

\- Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un adepte de la barbarie les concernant, rétorqua froidement Tsukiyama en la toisant froidement.

\- Sauf que c'est trop tard, l'avertit Rize en ignorant royalement la remarque, Kaneki va bientôt connaitre le plaisir et la souffrance, s'extasia-t-elle avec un sourire béat, et je peux te remercie pour ça, Tsukiyama. Grace à toi, le petit Kaneki va arriver à maturation plus vite que prévu. Dommage que tu te sois amouraché de lui, hein? Sur ce, je te laisse."

Shû la regarda partir d'un air pensif. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit coulait de sens au fond. _Ainsi, ce que je ressens pour Kaneki-kun est de l'amour? Cette émotion est d'une telle beauté_ , se surprit-il à penser avec un sourire heureux _, et tellement puissante, elle surpasse même la simple satisfaction de me repaitre du doux parfum des fleurs... Raison de plus pour ne pas laisser mon Kaneki-kun tomber entre tes griffes avides, très chère Rize._

Fort de sa décision, Tsukiyama repartit en direction du métro afin de rentrer au manoir. Il serait maintenant aux aguets vu que Rize comptait passer à l'action très bientôt.

Le lendemain après les cours, Ken se rendit à l'Antique pour voir Rize-san comme convenu. La jeune alpha avait l'air d'être contente de le revoir mais lui se sentait quand même coupable, le baiser de Tsukiyama étant encore dans son esprit. Il l'écoutait même distraitement tandis qu'elle parlait de ses derniers cours magistraux.

Le noiraud ne trouvait pas ça ininteressant mais son corps se faisait lourd et il avait de plus en plus chaud. J'ai pourtant pris mes suppresseurs hier. "Si tu veux, on peut continuer à en parler chez moi, proposa alors Rize avec un petit sourire, tu as l'air exténué.

\- Euh oui, accepta Ken en hochant lentement la tête, pourquoi pas?" Il était trop embrumé pour refuser et il se doutait que Rize-san lui fasse quelque chose.

Touka eut un moment d'angoisse lorsqu'elle les vit partir. La serveuse fut sur le point d'appeler Kaneki mais le regard en coin de Kamishiro l'en empêcha. Pour une fois, elle espérait que le pervers de service fut dans le coin... _Tant pis, je vais l'appeler._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rize emmena Kaneki dans le quartier où elle vivait, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. L'odeur de l'omega était de plus en plus dense au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancèrent. _Encore un peu puis..._ "On va se poser près de l'immeuble où j'habite, le temps que tu souffles un peu, murmura-t-elle avec une gentillesse feinte.

Ken l'entendit à peine tant il était fiévreux, seuls des échos de voix lui parvinrent à ses oreilles quand elle l'adossa contre le mur dans une impasse sombre. Le désir se faisait de plus en plus grand et étrangement, ce n'était pas à Rize-san qu'il pensait en ce moment. Cette dernière se lécha les lèvres sous les effluves tellement délicates, tellement excitantes. Sa bouche écumait de salive tellement ses pulsions eurent de l'emprise sur elle.

"Dommage mon petit Kaneki, sussura-t-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur lui tout en sortant un couteau de boucher de son sac à main, je voulais te prendre avant de me servir de ce joli couteau mais ton odeur m'obsède tellement que je vais directement passer à la phase scarification jusqu'à ce que tu sois teinté de rouge. Qu'est-ce que tu seras beau dans la souffrance."

Kaneki fut trop faible pour réagir face à la folie de l'alpha, trop faible aussi pour être confus et triste de la tournure que ça prenait. Il n'avait même pas la force de pleurer face à cette trahison soudaine. Rize s'appréta à lui assener un coup de couteau quand il fut vite écarté de sa ligne de mire.

Tsukiyama avait réussi à le déplacer tout en la faisant renverser en arrière. "Navré de gâcher ton petit moment, chère Rize, se moqua Tsukiyama en soulevant Kaneki pour le porter comme une mariée, mais Kaneki-kun ne se fera pas faucher par toi.

\- Rends-le moi, cria alors Rize d'une voix éraillée que Ken eut du mal à reconnaitre. Tout était flou dans sa tête mais il pouvait quand même voir le visage de Rize-san déformée par la folie.

Shû serra Ken contre lui avant de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. L'odeur de l'omega lui montait à la tête, son désir se fit de plus en plus pressant mais il se fit violence jusqu'à ce que Kaneki-kun fut en sécurité. Ils arrivèrent à un passage clouté qu'ils traversèrent sous le regard intriguant des passants quand Rize les rattrapa, couteau en main, en criant tout en ignorant les badauds qui fuyaient la scène :"Viens-là, mon petit Kaneki. N'aie pas peur, je serai douce avec toi."

Sauf que le feu fut vert quand elle traversa.

Et qu'une voiture la percuta de plein fouet.

Tsukiyama lui tournait le dos quand ça se passa en attirant la tête de Kaneki sur son épaule. "Ne regarde pas, murmura-t-il doucement avant d'appeler un taxi pour se rendre dans son manoir. Le trajet allait être long et douloureux pour l'omega et lui mais il tiendrait le coup pour ce jeune homme dont il était amoureux.

Ken fut dans un état second. Il se trouvait là, allongé sur un lit dont les draps satinés lui donnaient l'impression d'être allongé sur un nid de douceur. Les chaleurs engourdissaient son corps, la fièvre le rendit pantelant de désir et il ne dut que son salut à une pluie de baisers à mi-chemin entre la tendresse et l'avidité sur sa peau. "Ta peau est si douce, Ken, murmura la voix grave et affectueuse de Tsukiyama.

L'alpha savourait son corps comme il se délectait des plats les plus délicats, l'embrassant, le léchant, le caressant sans s'arrêter au point qu'il en fondit presque. Pourtant, Tsukiyama-san le faisait affectueusement, precautionneusement, comme s'il était fait de porcelaine. "Ah, ton parfum est tellement envoutant, chuchota ensuite Shû à son oreille, tu as fait de moi ton prisonnier, darling."

Oui, en admirant l'omega perdu dans le plaisir sous lui, l'alpha se dit qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de collectionner les senteurs les plus raffinées. Celle de Ken les surpassait toutes et de loin cependant, il voulait prendre son temps maintenant et faire en sorte que les chaleurs de son futur amant fut pour lui un moment des plus agréables.

Tsukiyama explora alors de nouveau cette peau soyeuse avec moins d'empressement en posant une multitude de petits baisers sur le torse, en léchant et suçant les tétons durcis tout en s'abreuvant des gémissements éraillés de l'omega avant de faire entrer doucement un doigt dans l'intimité lubrifiée de celui-ci après lui avoir écarté doucement les jambes fines.

Ken se raidit légèrement avant de se laisser aller. C'était la première fois qu'un alpha s'occupait de lui et jamais il n'aurait cru que ça pouvait être aussi bon. Un second doigt suivit ensuite le premier oeu de temps après. "Tsuki..yama...

\- Appelle-moi Shû, Ken, chuchota Shû en se redressant légèrement pour happer tendrement ses lèvres, je souhaite t'entendre crier mon prénom quand tu seras au bord de l'extase, poursuivit-il en remuant légèrement les doigts qui effleuraient enfin l'endroit qu'il cherchait.

\- Shû...san..., haleta Ken en bougeant légèrement son bassin.

\- Oui comme ça, avec ta si jolie voix, sussura Shû en retirant doucement des doigts, il est maintenant temps de nous unir."

L'alpha sortit un préservatif de sa table de chevet en remarquant que le collier ras-du-cou ne s'y trouvait plus _. Je ferai de mon mieux pour me controler_ , se dit-il en enfilant le préservatif sur sa virilté, _non pas que je ne souhaite pas le marquer mais..._ Il contempla l'expression alanguie de l'omega qui le supplia du regard... _J'attendrai qu'il se donne pleinement à moi_. Les circonstances actuelles ne s'y prêtaient pas.

Ken soupira d'aide quand Shû se mit à le pénétrer doucement. Cette chaleur lui était particulièrement accueillante, dure mais agréable. C'est vraiment bon de sentir Shû-san en moi, pensa-t-il en enlaçant son amant contre lui, est-ce qu'il ressent la même chose?

Le noiraud plongea alors dans les iris violets qui le couvèrent d'un regard tendre tout en lui adressant un sourire extatique : "Je suis au bord de l'euphorie, déclara l'alpha en lui carressant la joue, cette sensation, ce sentiment de plénitude. Aucun omega ne m'a fait ressentir ça, il butina ensuite amoureusement les lèvres du plus petit, puis-je bouger, Ken? Ou te sens-tu encore incommodé?

\- Vas-y, chuchota Ken en le serrant contre lui, je te veux sentir encore plus, son amant commença à faire de vas et vients, mmmmm."

Ken avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de plaisir si Shû-san continuait. Ses mouvements de bassin se firent lents et profonds, plus puissants quand il le réclamait mais à chaque fois la fièvre montait de plus en plus. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau en un baiser passionné tandis que l'alpha émit un doux soupir rauque avant de glisser une main entre leurs deux ventres. L'omega écarquilla les yeux en rompant le baiser lorsque celle-ci caressant sa virilité : " Shû-san... non... je vais... mourir...

\- Tout va bien, murmura l'alpha en lui embrassant la tempe, laisse-toi aller."

Ken succomba alors tandis qu'une pression ardente se fit au creux des reins de son amant. Il céda à la jouissance peu de temps après en lui mordant l'épaule pour ne pas le marquer. "Je suis au paradis, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber doucement sur le noiraud pour couvrir les traces de morsure de petits baisers, pardonne-moi Ken, s'excusa-t-il, mais je ne souhaiais pas te..." Tsukiyama s'interrompit en s'apercevant que l'omega s'était assoupi. "Entre l'attaque de Rize et ses chaleurs, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il s'écroule de fatigue."

Il lui embrassa le front tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait se retirer pour le moment. Son noeud l'ancrait encore à l'omega ce qui n'était pas si mal finalement. "Je devrai remercier cette chère Kirishima de m'avoir appelé, fit-il en enlaçant tendrement Ken contre lui, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Rize aurait tué Ken. Cet omega est vraiment devenu cher à mon coeur."

Les jours suivants, la mort de Rize fit l'actualité. Ken apprit ainsi qu'elle avait été une tueuse en séries récidiviste qui assassinait sauvagement les omegas en chaleurs lorsqu'elle était en pleine phase de rut et qu'il n'était qu'une de ses victimes.

Le psychiatre qui la suivait, le docteur Kanou, fut arrêté pour négligence médicale. Il avait fait exprès de laisser Rize s'évader de l'asile où elle était internée afin qu'elle puisse laisser "libre cours à ses instincts primaires" selon ses dires.

Le pauvre Hide s'en était voulu pour l'avoir "jeté dans les bras de cette malade" et l'omega avait eu toutes les peines du monde pour le rassurer. Toutefois, lui-même se culpabilisait pour la mort de Rize mais Shû-san lui avait dit qu'il n'était en rien responsable. "Rize a été consumée par ses propres pulsions, lui avait-il déclaré, je peux la comprendre en un sens." C'était ainsi qu'il s'était confié au sujet de ses conquêtes d'autrefois et du fait que les rumeurs à son sujet n'étaient pas usurpées. "Mais j'ai changé maintenant, avait-il ajouté en le regardant tendrement, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Cette simple phrase avait donné à Ken l'envie de lui confier ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

Il lui donna donc rendez-vous aujourd'hui à l'Antique en fin d'après-midi. Shû le vit assis en train de boire un cappucinno et se décida de le rejoindre non sans remercier Touka au passage. "C'est pour Kaneki que j'ai fait ça, avait-elle bougonné en s'occupant des autres clients. Au moins, elle avait l'esprit tranquille maintenant depuis que Rize n'était plus et elle avait hâte de finir le service pour diner avec Yoriko.

Ken, de son coté, salua Shû-san en lui proposant d'aller au parc à sa grande confusion. Ils s'y rendirent donc en passant par le stand à taiyaki et se retrouvèrent assis tranquillement sur un banc en train de déguster ces gateaux en forme de poisson. "Tu as raison, ces taiyaki sont divins, s'extasia Shû après avoir croqué dans un, le croustillant de la gauffre et la douceur veloutée du macha donne au tout un rendus exquis. Je vais en prendre note pour ma prochaine critique."

Ken eut un léger rire avant de contempler l'espace vert devant eux. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé depuis les chaleurs mis à part le fait que Shû-san avait choisi de ne pas le marquer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vraiment prêt pour ça. Et il l'étzit vraiment maintenant, pour ce dandy hédoniste qui avait changé ses principes pour lui. "Shû-san..., commença-t-il en un murmure tout en lui prenant la main, souhaites-tu être mon compagnon?"

Shû était abasourdi de cette demande. Positivement abasourdi. " Je dois être en train de rêver, chuchota-t-il en se pinçant la joue, ouille! Alors, ce n'est pas le cas, il prit les deux mains du noiraud pour les porter à ses lèvres, j'en serai plus qu'honoré, Ken."

Le doux sourire qu'il vit ensuite sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé le comblait de bonheur.

Après tout, Ken n'était pas juste une fleur, pour lui, il était devenu le centre de sa vie,

 **Voili voilou, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Maintenant que mon usine à imagination s'est un peu vidée. Place à la suite de Cutie Pie. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
